


5 + 1

by TamatLeBeau



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Contryhumans is the new hetalia, Es la una de la mañana y debería estar durmiendo, Hechos históricos con ficción, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), LatinHetalia - Freeform, Long Shot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Regrese al fandom, poliamor, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamatLeBeau/pseuds/TamatLeBeau
Summary: 5 veces en las que Rusia invito a bailar a México y una vez en la que México le invitó a él.Algunos sucesos cronológicamente ordenados de la relación entre México y Rusia.
Relationships: Alemania/México, México/Rusia, USA/Mexico, USA/México/Rusia
Kudos: 5





	5 + 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [contry humans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539419) by Miriam Reom. 



> Bueno resulta que tengo una amiga y resulta que es mi patner en muchos fandoms y que además esto de los country humans le gusta he hizo unos dibujos muy monos de México bailando con Rusia y México bailando con La URSS y le dije ¡Oh debo escribir un one-shot de esto! y ella dijo ¡Si! y yo respondí ¡Lo haré! y aquí estoy regresando a uno de los fandoms que más me gustan haciéndole un presente por ya muchos años de amistad y por dibujos muy monos que suele hacer mis días de universitaria más llevaderos.
> 
> Visiten su pagina en fb ahí pueden encontrar los dibujos que inspiraron este one-shot
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ReOmm-FurTime-317680129033645/
> 
> Declaimer. De ser Himaruya no tendría la necesitan de hacer fanfics, los latinos serían canon y habría una nueva temporada. Honor y gloria a Himaruya Hidekaz.

11 de diciembre de 1890.

Era el primer encuentro, no podía decir que estaba nervioso, no, todo lo contrario, ansiaba ver a aquel hombre alto y poderoso del que todo el mundo hablaba. Rusia

Alfred no confiaba en él, aunque podía ser sincero y decir que su hermano era un paranoico que no confiaba ni en su sombra, además eso lo haría enojar y por eso se había esmerado tanto en la ceremonia, no solo era la emoción del momento, bueno si, pero tampoco era por que quisiera impresionar a Rusia, bueno si…. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar tanto en el asunto.

“Tranquilo”

Se dijo a sí mismo y respiro profundo antes de acomodarse la corbata, solo era la entrega de cartas credenciales, no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, sin embargo, cuando lo vio… Bueno, si sentía que era de la primera vez, era más alto que Alfred y emitía esa misma aura peligrosa sin embargo su rostro reflejaba una inocencia que contrastaba totalmente con ella y fue curiosa la forma en que aquella sonrisa en su rostro podría ser amable y aterradora, intercambiaron un par de palabras, pero al pasar las horas se descubrió teniendo una charla amena con aquel enorme hombre que le invitó a bailar en algún punto a la mitad de la cena.

—Pensé que serías tan odioso como Amerika—

Le dijo con ese curioso acento ruso y soltando la última palabra como un insulto y él le miro sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

—De hecho, puedo ser más odioso que él, tanto como para mantenerlo alejado de mi—

Oh sí, tal vez Alfred fuera extremadamente irritable, desde su actitud megalomaníaca, hasta su tono de voz, pero la actitud de su hermano era inconsciente, sin embargo, la suya no y la ayudaba a mantener el resto de sus homólogos a raya.

—Me parece imposible Meksika—

No, Rusia no le creía, Alejandro era simpático, nada que ver con ese odioso rubio, poseía un carisma natural y una aura amable que le había hecho sentir cómodo, contrario a los demás países Meksika no le había recibido con falsa cortesía ni había notado ese temor en su mirada que la mayoría de los demás países trataban de ocultar, no, sus ojos eran brillantes y curiosos, su sonrisa sincera y dentro del supo que podrían considerar al latino una camarada.

—Eso es porque hasta ahora me agradas Iván—

El moreno parpadeo en un gesto que le descoloco mientras sus manos acomodaban su corbata de forma que ninguna otra persona o país lo había hecho, con una confianza y soltura que le detuvo justo cuando la música termino.

—Gracias por el baile—

Sintió unos golpes en su pecho y bajo la mirada para ver las manos del más pequeño acomodando las solapas de su traje como si fuera un niño pequeño que en algún momento se había desarreglado y se sonrojo sin ver que el mexicano se alejaba y sintiendo su corazón latir de forma acelerada.

_México y Rusia comenzaron sus relaciones diplomáticas de manera oficial en 1980, Román Rosen enviado por el Emperador Alejandro III Ministro Extraordinario del Imperio Ruso fue el encargado de eso. En sus memorias sobre México escribió:_

_"Tuve el honor de entregar las cartas credenciales a muchos Monarcas y Jefes de Estado, pero en ningún otro lugar ese acto ha sido acompañado con una ceremonia tan esmeradamente organizada y tan impresionante como en México"._

2  
1924.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verse, ambos habían pasado por luchas internas y ahora era más fuerte que hace unos años, su territorio se había extendido y ahora representaba una clara competencia para América.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo Meksika—

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del menor, demasiada piel expuesta y la verdad es que no le molestaba, el moreno se veía demasiado bien en aquel ¿Traje? Bueno no sabía si llamarlo así o no.

—Lo sé, demasiado estrafalario ¿No? –

Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y por primera vez noto aquel hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, quedando embelesado un par de segundos antes de escuchar a alguien carraspear a sus espaldas.

—Ludwig, viniste—

La sonrisa del latino se volvió más radiante y al girarse se topó con su camarada alemán quien le saludo con un ligero cabeceo y después miro a México con una sonrisa discreta que reflejaba cariño, lo vio tomar su mano besando el dorso, y no tardo en unir puntos cuando la nación americana se disculpó con él y tomado de la mano del alemán ambos se alejaron de él desapareciendo un par de minutos, no le gusto, no, la interacción entre ambos países no le gustaba, tal vez en años anteriores no le importa pero ahora sí, Meksika le agradaba y él le agradaba a Meksika, además esta era una celebración para él, Germaniya no tenía nada que hacer allí, por lo que nada más regresar el latino se ocupó de acapararle durante toda la fiesta.

—¿Me concede el honor de bailar esta pieza, da? —

Le preguntó una vez la banda comenzó a tocar, no iba a permitir que nadie más monopolizara la atención del anfitrión.

—¿No crees que es un poco impropio? —

La pregunta le descoloco y pensó que se refería al hecho de que le invitara a bailar, pero el menor tomo su mano levantándose de la silla, comprendiendo que se refería a la ropa que usaba, ambos caminaron al centro de la pista ante la atenta mirada del alemán lo que le hizo sonreír y el latino le explico que la estrafalaria indumentaria era idea de uno de los diplomáticos encargados de la fiesta.

—Niet, Meksika se ve bien—

El moreno se sonrojo, y por un momento sus pies perdieron el ritmo, aunque fueron solo unos segundos que pudieron disimular con una vuelta y su mano viajo por el vientre de su homólogo provocando una ligera risa que le gusto demasiado y al levantar la mirada pudo ver los ojos del alemán sobre ambos y él sonrió de forma mordaz.

—Spacibo— 

Cuando la música termino tomo la mano del menor y la giro besando la palma sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Espero verte otra vez Alejandro—

Disfruto del sonrojo en sus mejillas y se giró para ver a su congénere europeo que entrecerró los ojos ante la escena, no hubo enfrentamiento entre ambos, no, Germaniya era demasiado recto como para armar una escena en plena ceremonia, pero disfruto de aquella chispa de furia en su mirada y claro que se deleitó cuando el alemán se retiró de la fiesta sin decirle nada a Alejandro, había valido la pena arriesgarse, eso había servido para crear una fractura entre la relación entre Meksika y Germaniya, una que el aprovecharía.

_En el año de 1924, México fue el primer país del continente americano que estableció relaciones diplomáticas con la Unión Soviética._

_Sí, aquí metí al alemán porque las relaciones México-Alemania también fueron muy intensas en esos tiempos (valla que desde Humboldt)_

3.  
8 de julio de 1926.

Viajaron en tren todo el trayecto que separa el puerto de Veracruz de la Ciudad de México y en la Estación de Buenavista los esperaba el pintor Diego Rivera en el frío amanecer de una apenas comenzada temporada de lluvia, Vladimir se había entretenido bastante escribiendo durante el trayecto y él lo dejo trabajar sin molestarlo, en su cabeza solo tenía la idea de ver a Meksika otra vez y en cuanto lo hizo sonrió gustoso.

—Alejandro—

Había tenido el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre desde aquel baile hace dos años, y al menor no parecen molestarle en lo absoluto todo lo contrario parecía halagado.

—Iván, es un gusto verte otra vez—

El moreno ni siquiera dudó en acercarse al más alto y darle un cálido abrazo mientras Vladimir miraba asombrado aquel gesto que el humano junto a la nación repitió.

—Él es Diego Rivera, te hable de él ¿Recuerdas? —

Presento la nación al hombre que lo acompañaba y el hizo lo mismo.

—Vladimir Maiakovsky—

Presentó a su acompañante y soltó una suave risa cuando la nación abrazo al chico, poco acostumbrado a aquella hospitalidad repentina, ambos humanos ya se conocían entre sí y no necesitarían mucho tiempo para disculparse con ellos antes de retirarse.

—Bien tovarash, tenemos tres semanas—

Tres semanas, veintiún días. Algunas veces acompañaban a los jóvenes humanos mientras visitaban museos, iglesias o en algún mural de Diego, otras veces caminaron por calles oscuras en los barrios más pobres, intercambiaban ideas y compartían muchos pensamientos, entendía por qué Germaniya estaba tan interesado en Alejandro, era una mente brillante, un alma impetuosa y libre y él, él quería acapararlo todo, monopolizarlo y no compartirlo con nadie.

—Bailemos, da—

Extendió su mano como aquella primera vez en la que le había invitado, solo que no estaban rodeados de lujos, no había banda musical, y no estaban en una fiesta protocolar, esta vez era más improvisado, más íntimo, solo Meksika y él bailando en la sala de la casa que había rentado con un viejo gramófono tocando en las colinas de Manchuria.

Los pasos lentos siguieron las acordes de la melodía mientras ambos movían los pies esquivando los pocos muebles alrededor de la sala, la primera vuelta acelero el paso de ambos, un dos tres, vuelta, uno dos tres vuelta, giro, vuelta, un dos tres, giro, giro, vuelta, giro, vuelta, un dos, tres. Su mano se aferró a la cintura del menor mientras giraban por la sala y el más pequeño le siguió sin ningún problema, un dos tres vuelta, un dos tres giro, un dos tres beso y luego…. El golpe que le mando directo al piso.

—Oh Dios ... eres un idiota—

Le escucho decir mientras llevaba una mano a la mandíbula sobándose el golpe.

—Estoy con Ludwig y lo sabes—

Había valido la pena, a pesar de no verlo otra vez por el resto de su visita, Meksika, no, Alejandro tenía unos labios suaves, dulces y esta no sería la única vez que ambos se besarían, no, este solo era el primer beso.

_México fue visitado por el famoso poeta ruso Vladímir Mayakovskiy, en 1926 con una estancia de tres semanas, escribió el poema "Trópicos" durante el viaje en ferrocarril de Veracruz a la Ciudad de México y el libro "Mi Descubrimiento de América". "El espíritu de singularidad y hospitalidad me relacionaron con México", confesó Mayakovskiy en su libro._

4.  
30 de mayo de 1968.

Fue la primera vez que visitaba a la Unión Soviética, Alfred no estaba contento, Ludwig tampoco y la verdad es que la mitad del planeta no estaba de acuerdo en aquella visita, pero era a él podía importarle menos, Rusia era su camarada, su amigo ... su pareja y todos los demás podían irse al carajo por que iba ir a visitarlo.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Alfred y la advertencia que le había dado, estaba aún más insoportable que nunca y no paraba de decirle que sus amistades no le agradaban ... Cómo si eso le importara, el menos que nadie podría decirle con quien juntarse.

—Iván—

Nada más bajar del avión y verlo corrió a saludarlo de manera efusiva, tomando su rostro y plantando un beso en los labios que correspondió gustoso el ruso, después de todo esperar más de 20 años un gesto así por parte del latino había valido la pena.

—Alejandro—

Hubo otro beso, esta vez más corto que el primero y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos, había tardado un par de años en lograr que la fractura entre Germaniya y Meksika los separara, pero lo había logrado y aún a pesar de no ser su único obstáculo, por fin estaban juntos, justo como lo había querido desde el primer encuentro cuando había deseado que Meksika fuera uno con Rusia.

Viajaron en auto hasta donde se hospedaría la pequeña comitiva que acompañaba al moreno, su idea era hospedarlo en su casa, pero Amerika no había parado de llamarle y sugerirle de forma amistosa que no sería conveniente para las relaciones en el futuro de ellos tres y él no quería levantar sospechas ya mucho se hablaba de su relación y de que estaba mal influenciando a su congénere y era mentira, en ningún momento había inculcado sus ideas en Alejandro, todo lo contrario había sido la joven nación quien se acercara a él en busca de guía, siendo primeramente su mentor antes de su pareja, Meksika sería uno con Rusia, y él estaba feliz muy contrario a las ideas de los demás países, había sido Alejandro quien se ofreció voluntariamente a ir a él.

“Rusia será uno con México”

Le había dicho la primera vez con aquella sonrisa confiada mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y movía la cadera a un ritmo acelerado, había sido la primera vez que escuchaba las palabras y tenía la firme convicción de que sería la única nación que se lo diría, por lo que había sellado aquella oración con un beso apasionado dejándose llevar por el momento.

Se reunió un par de horas después, y con contuvo las ganas de llevar a Meksika a su enorme jardín con girasoles, pero sabía que tenía que esperar, por lo que la visita se realizaría hasta el día siguiente, por el momento ambos estaban atrapados en aquella fiesta que Alejandro tanto odiaba, le miro de reojo mientras sus dignatarios intercambian palabras y los flashes de las cámaras les deslumbraban de vez en cuando, una vez terminados los protocolos la celebración dio inicio ambos tienen que tomar el lugar en sus respectivas mesas, hasta que decidió romper la distancia y se levantó yendo directo donde el menor.

—Baila conmigo, da—

La sonrisa de Alejandro fue radiante, el lunar junto a su boca se ocultó en el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda y con un suave si se levantó tomando su mano, esa fue la última vez que bailarían como una pareja.

_El 30 de mayo de 1968, durante la visita oficial del Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores de México, Antonio Carrillo Flores, a la Unión Soviética, por primera vez en la historia de las relaciones entre nuestros países fue firmado “El acuerdo sobre la cooperación cultural y científica entre la Unión de las Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas y los Estados Unidos Mexicanos ”, en ese mismo año las relaciones entre la URSS y México se intensificaron, 5 meses después del 2 de octubre sucedió la masacre de Tlatelolco, la CIA estuvo absolutamente convencida de que el movimiento tuvo apoyo e inspiración no solo desde Cuba sino de la Unión Soviética ”, según investigaciones de BBC Mundo que entrevisto a Kate Doyle, directora de análisis de la política de EE.UU. en América Latina del Archivo de Seguridad Nacional._

5.  
19 de noviembre de 1998.

La reunión había terminado el día de ayer, la primera de muchas o por lo menos eso esperaban las veintiún naciones presentes en aquella pequeña sala…. Esto podría asemejarse al G-8 solo que con más países asiáticos que europeos y le agrado, después de todo, entre los asistentes estaban Yaponiya, Koreya (no el hermano simpático), Kitay, V´yetnam, Singapur, Malayziya, y Gonkong, los americanos divididos en dos grupos, Meksika, Chile y Perú en uno, Kanada y Amerika en otro; y el resto sin importancia para él, después de todo eran prácticamente uno con Rusia.

—Alexander ven aquí—

Amerika miraba de mala manera al latino que solo rodo los ojos y le mostró el dedo medio mientras que Chile y Perú reían sin temor y se giraban para seguir con su plática.

Los latinos eran curiosos, le gustaban mucho y deseaba que fueran uno con Rusia, ninguno le miraba con miedo, o se ponía nerviosos cuando se acercaba, tampoco apartaban la mirada, es más le miraban a los ojos de forma desafiante con aquella sonrisa de lado y le trataban como igual, a pesar de ser pequeños y más débiles, Carlos dijo que tenía un serio problema al subestimarlos y si alguna vez hacía algo malo contra alguno de sus hermanos que se olvidara que era su camarada, aparentemente eso no pasaría.

—Le estas mirando, aru—

Yao se paró junto a él y miro al latino de mala forma cosa que obviamente noto el moreno que solo giro un par de segundos y le sonrió lanzándole un beso (no supo a quién) y provocó la risa de los otros dos latinos y la molestia del chino.

—Deberías sacarlo a bailar—

Malaysia se acercó a aconsejarle no era un secreto para los países del este de Asia que ambos países habían tenido una relación, que no había terminado muy bien y todo gracias a la intervención norteamericana, por lo que suponían que aún existía una chispa entre ellos dos.

—Más tarde—

Dijo con una suave sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en otra cosa, no quería acercarse y causarle problemas a Alejandro, había pasado mucho tiempo del incidente, pero… le había dolido no solo el romper y dejar de ver al latino, sino el hecho de que este se acercara a Amerika dándole preferencia después de lo que había hecho esa vez, así que se quedó a una distancia prudente por un buen par de horas distrayéndose (y atormentándose) con el resto de las naciones.

—Manu y yo nos encargamos del gringo, tu ve y baila con Ale—

La fiesta casi terminaba y era penoso a niveles estresantes ver al par lanzándose miraditas nada discretas como pubertos enamorados.

—Anda ve, ya Manu se lo llevo—

El moreno le empujo sin pena ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de los demás países y el camino más por inercia que otra cosa hasta quedar frente a Alejandro que platicaba con un tímido sujeto que apenas notó (Canadá es invisible desde tiempos inmemorables).

—Meksi ... Alejandro— Se corrigió rápidamente —¿Bailarías conmigo? —

La sonrisa que recibió fue radiante y sincera.

_México al igual que los países que aparecen en este apartado pertenecen al APEC (Cooperación Económica Asia-Pacífico, en español Foro de Cooperación Económica Asia-Pacífico) es un foro multilateral creado en 1989, con el fin de consolidar el crecimiento y la prosperidad de los países alrededor del Pacífico, que trata temas relacionados con el intercambio comercial, la coordinación económica y la cooperación entre sus integrantes. En total, son veintiún naciones a partir de 1993, se consideran como práctica que el encuentro anual incluyera a los líderes (Jefes de Estado) de los países miembros. Rusia, Perú y Vietnam fueron los últimos países en unirse en 1998._

+1.  
Julio 2019.

Recordaba a Ana con cariño, había sido ella una de sus muchas instructoras de baile, no que en 1920 hubiera necesitado que le enseñara a bailar, bueno tal vez sí, pero solo un baile en especial, el jarabe tapatío, lo aprendió sin problema era un bailarín excepcional sin embargo nunca tuvo el valor necesario para invitar al moreno a bailar, pero ahora mirándole con su traje de charro después de una demostración de aquel baile típico fue el momento adecuado.

—¿Me concederías el honor de esta pieza? —

La invitación le tomó por sorpresa, apenas había terminado la pieza y el menor se había acercado a su mesa sin pensarlo, a pesar de estar América presente junto a él, Alejandro lo había escogido para bailar.

—Anda sé que sabes bailar, Eva me dijo que Ana te había enseñado—

Tomo sus manos sin esperar respuesta y le llevo al centro del escenario donde se quitó el sombrero y lo coloco en el piso.

—Pero lamento decirte que te tocara hacer el papel de la mujer—

No le dio tiempo de procesar nada antes de darle la señal al chico que manejaba el audio de que pusiera la música.

—Anda, sabes los pasos—

Le dijo una vez que comenzó el baile y aunque se sonrojo y supo que Alfred se burlaría de esto después de seguir el consejo del menor comenzó a moverse como Ana le había enseñado.

Era increíble la cantidad de energía que tenía Alejandro para poder bailar durante todo el día sin descanso, tenía dos semanas de fiesta (lo que no era raro, menos para el inventor del Guadalupe-Reyes), pero estaban a mitad de julio y su novio soportado aquel traje charro que le sentaba tan bien y no había dejado de bailar y de ir de aquí para allá, con ambos sin dejar de sonreír o de coquetear, pero le siguió el ritmo, había memorizado los pasos, tanto del hombre como de la mujer porque realmente el baile le había gustado y bueno, uno nunca sabía cuándo sería necesario.

El zapateo de ambos resonaba contra la duela de madera y aunque no tenía una amplia falda como era lo tradicional imitó el movimiento con sus manos mirando al menor y sonriendo de la misma manera confiada mientras ambos giraban y danzaban uno alrededor del otro, el alejándose ante cada acercamiento del latino quien le felicito y le guiño el ojo en cada pequeña oportunidad, la música alegre y los gritos de la gente mientras ellos bailaban solos en aquel escenario no le distrajeron, ni siquiera los silbidos de América que reía al verlo hacer los ademanes típicos del baile en el aire.

—Te quiero—

Aquellas palabras hicieron que olvidara los pasos y se quedó quieto provocando una risa en el menor que termino por recoger el sombrero del piso en su lugar y ocultar el rostro de ambos mientras se paraba sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar sus labios en un beso privado.

_La Guelaguetza (del zapoteco guendalizaa, "cooperar") es una celebración que tiene lugar en la ciudad de Oaxaca de Juárez, en el estado de Oaxaca, en México. Forma parte de los cultos populares a la Virgen del Carmen, razón por la cual se celebra los dos lunes tercero y cuarto del mes de julio, sin embargo, la celebración comienza desde el primer día de julio._   
_Rusia y México se analizaron como Ana a Anna Pavlova, una de las más importantes bailarinas de ballet ruso que en 1919 integro el jarabe tapatío en su repertorio durante su gira en México en 1919, México llama Eva a Eva Pérez, la mejor bailarina folclórica de la época le enseñó a Anna Pavlova a bailar jarabe tapatío, pero la rusa lo hizo a su manera: en puntas. El jarabe tapatío no se baila durante esta celebración, pero me tome mis licencias._   
_Este último apartado está ligado a un viejo fic titulado Cuando de tres se trata donde Estados Unidos, México y Rusia tienen una relación poliamorosa._

**Author's Note:**

> Hechos históricos importantes.
> 
> Los apartados se dividen en las diferentes etapas que tuvo Rusia a lo largo de su historia.
> 
> El 1 corresponde al imperio Ruso antes de su caída.
> 
> 2,3 y 4 corresponden a La URSS cuyo periodo va de 1922 a 1991
> 
> y por último 5 y +1 corresponden a la Federación de Rusia.
> 
> Notas del fic.
> 
> Rusia siempre se refiere a las otras naciones por su nombre en ruso, por lo que:
> 
> Yaponiya= Japón.  
> Koreya= Corea del Sur, también le menciona como el hermano no simpático dado que Corea del Sur es capitalista.  
> Kitay= China.  
> V´yetnam=Vietnam.  
> Malayziya= Malasia.  
> Gonkong= Hong Kong.  
> Meksika=México.  
> Chili= Chile  
> Kanada= Canadá  
> Amerika= USA  
> Germaniya=Alemania
> 
> Es un hecho canónico que los personajes de Hetalia suelen llamarse entre ellos por el nombre de su país solo que con las variantes idiomáticas de cada uno, Inglaterra es para Francia L'Angleterre, para Alemania y USA England y para Rusia Angliya y así, esto siempre lo verán reflejado en mis fic de este fandom, solo aquellos con los que las relaciones son muy estrechas utilizan su nombre humano, por eso podemos ver que México llama a Alemania Ludwig o Rusia a México Alejandro.
> 
> Los latinos no tienen nombre humano, por lo que hace muchos, muchos años el fandom latino nos tomamos la libertad de nombrarlos, hubo muchas, muchas propuestas, pero entre el fandom estos siempre fueron los mas populares.
> 
> Cuba= Carlos, en mi HC Rusia suele referirse al latino solo como Carlos por ambos son amigos muy cercanos y lo mismo Carlos con Iván.  
> Chile= Manuel.  
> Perú= Miguel, otro de mis HC es que México y Perú poseen una amistad muy fuerte que data desde la época de los Virreinatos en América  
> México= Alejandro


End file.
